Visite de routine
by Shinko-chan
Summary: Réponse à un défi sur le thème "Imaginez la conversation que pourrait avoir un héros de manga avec son psy" : que donnerait la présence d'une psychologue scolaire au sein de l'académie de la Croix-Vrai ? Cela, c'est à vous de le découvrir !


Voici le résultat d'un battle de ficlets auquel j'ai participé il y a un petit moment de cela, et qui avait pour thème "Imaginez la conversation que pourrait avoir un héros de manga avec son psy".

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^

* * *

**Crédits :**

Tous les personnages d'Ao no Exorcist sont la propriété de Kazue Kato (hormis ma petit Anna, qui créée pour l'occasion !)

* * *

**Visite de routine**

Le Soleil pointa le bout de son nez dans l'appartement d'une jeune femme qui semblait encore endormie. Cette soudaine irruption sembla la sortir du monde des songes, et ce fut non sans difficulté qu'elle s'extirpa de son moelleux refuge. Trainant des pieds pour pouvoir atteindre son miroir, elle y jeta un bref coup d'œil, affichant un air de désolation quant à la vue de sa mine cadavérique. Cette histoire "d'examen de routine" organisé tous les mois dans le but de vérifier l'état mental des exorcistes de l'ordre avait le don de la stresser à un tel point qu'elle n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Elle regarda son réveil : 6h27. Elle grimaça : et dire qu'elle aurait pu dormir une heure de plus... Enfin, elle mettrait ce temps à profit histoire de s'arranger un peu.

Dans un état de totale amorphie, elle se décida à se rendre dans sa salle de bain.

Deux heures plus tard, Branche Asiatique de l'Ordre de la Croix-Vraie :

La jeune femme arriva, totalement transformée dans un petit tailleur crème contrastant avec sa chevelure brune. Elle passa d'un pas assuré devant une petite dame aux lèvres pincées qui s'avérait être sa secrétaire. Cette dernière lui tendit dédaigneusement une pile de dossier.

« Les consultations de la journée patronne...» furent les seules paroles qu'elle s'efforça de prononcer.

Voici une journée qui commençait bien !

La jeune femme constata l'ampleur de sa tâche et commença l'inspection des dossiers. Le premier qui lui tomba sous la main s'avéra être celui de la première consultation de la journée : Renzo Shima.

Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce joyeux luron, et elle sentait qu'une fois encore il n'y aurait pas eu d'amélioration notable concernant la phobie du jeune exorciste.

Elle entra dans sa salle de consultation on trônait fièrement, à l'entrée, une plaque dorée gravée au nom de Anna J. Benett.

Peu de temps après, son rendez-vous de 9h entra.

Ce fut un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années et aux cheveux roses qui se présenta à elle. Sa mine détachée se transforma vite en un air de contentement lorsqu'il vit que sa psychologue préférée allait prendre soin de lui aujourd'hui.

« Bien, bonjour mon petit Shima. Assied toi je te prie.

- Si tel est le souhait de ma charmante Madame Benett, je m'exécuterai de ce pas ! »

Elle qui avait postulé pour un poste de Psychologue Scolaire dans ce prestigieux établissement, ne se serait jamais douté qu'elle se retrouverait à s'occuper ainsi de personnes dont le quotidien était de se débarrasser des démons et autres bestioles de la Géhenne. Elle ne serait pas non plus douté qu'elle aurait aussi eu à calmer les ardeurs de cet apprenti qui s'évertuait, malgré de nombreuses tentatives infructueuse, à faire des avances à une femme de dix ans son ainée.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, et elle ne put réprimer un sourire sadique, qu'elle s'empressa vite de masquer devant l'air dubitatif de Shima : cette séance promettait d'être amusante !

« Bien, sur ce, je vais commencer notre examen... Dit-moi alors, as-tu constaté des améliorations concernant ton Entomophobie depuis la visite du mois dernier ?

- Hmm... Et oui ! Malgré l'énorme moustique qui se trouvait dans le dortoir hier soir, j'ai réussi à garder mon calme !

- Eh bien, ce n'est déjà pas si mal ! J'espère seulement que par calme, tu ne sous-entends pas que tu t'es encore une fois évanoui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment vous dire cela ?... Tiens, ce nouveau fond de teint vous va à ravir ! »

L'esquive ! Mais c'est qu'il n'apprend jamais que c'est inutile de faire cela avec elle !

Et si elle tentait quelque chose... Après tout, cela faisait partie de son travail d'aider ses patients à affronter leur peur, et au moins, elle s'amuserait un peu !

« Monsieur Renzo, je vais continuer ce que nous avions commencé la dernière fois, nous étions partis du bon pied avec cette coccinelle.

- Vous comptez... Vous comptez recommencer !

- Oui, et cette fois, je vais monter la barre un peu plus haut : il faut se mettre en tête que cette phobie peut-être problématique lors de missions sur le terrain, et la priorité serait de la soigner au plus vite !

- Bien Madame... De quoi s'agit-il cette fois-ci ?

- Trois fois rien, juste un petit grillon ! »

Ses dents grincèrent. Tenir...Il fallait tenir, tenir, ce n'était qu'un simple petit grillon après tout, il ne lui ferait pas de mal, rien du t-

Le grillon avait été posé délicatement dans le creux de sa main.

La réaction fut immédiate : des cris ? Un évanouissement ? Que néni, un sprint habile piqué qui l'emmena jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'académie.

Anna n'eut même pas le temps de le voir partir. Sur le coup de la surprise, elle s'était levée d'un bond.

A l'action du rose, elle se rassit, et ne put retenir un petit pouffement entre ses lèvres : décidément, il y avait du chemin à faire avant de pouvoir l'y accoutumer, mais il avait au moins le mérite d'arriver à la faire rire.

C'est dans ces cas-là qu'elle se disait que, finalement, son métier n'était peut-être pas si mal que ça !

* * *

Voilou, ça vous a plu ? Un peu cours, je sais, mais le but restait de faire en sorte que le tout ne traîne pas en longueur, gomen si vous vous attendiez à une histoire plus longue ^^"

J'espère vous dire à la prochaine à la lecture de mes autres fics !

Sur ce, Ja Ne !


End file.
